


Taste your beating heart

by Cheyenne_6698



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698
Summary: Sabrina catches sight of Caliban's scars while they're researching the Pygmalion spell.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 30
Kudos: 310





	Taste your beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own CAOS, all rights belong to Netflix and Archie Comics.Though I did have to say, I felt a little like Helga Stillwell writing this (wink wink).

She couldn’t stop herself from lifting up his shirt, not after she caught a glimpse of a mark where it had ridden up as Caliban reached for a book from one of the upper shelves. Sabrina hadn’t had much time to give the lashing he had taken in the time loop much of a second thought with everything else that was going on, but here on Caliban’s skin was a physical reminder. A reminder that even as much as he brought up that he had been formed from clay, this so called Prince of Hell could bleed, had bled, had bled for HER.

“It’s nothing.” His hand was warm around hers as he moved to stop her, but Sabrina would’t be stopped on this. When he’d returned to the cells and they went to trial, he’d been sure to turn his back away from he so she couldn’t see the damage done. She met his eyes over his shoulder as she continued to try to pull it up. “It’s not nothing to me.” With a sigh, he turned his head back toward the shelf and pulled the yellow tee over his head.

Even after hearing Lilith describe torture methods for three hours straight days earlier, Sabrina wasn’t prepared for the sight in front of her. The once smooth, golden skin was now marred by angry red lines that stretched and twisted across the whole expanse. With trembling fingers, she reached out and traced one that stretched from shoulder blade to ribs, following the raised skin as he took a quick breath and stiffened beneath her touch. “Do they hurt?” 

“No, they haven’t bothered me in a long time.” Another reminder then, that while to her the second challenge had only been days ago, to him, it had been two millennium. That Caliban had taken the lashings for her, only for her to flee with the bowl and leave him stranded in the past. Sabrina couldn’t stop the guilt and shame that filled her. “I never should have left you there.”

At that, he turned to completely face her. “And what would you have done, Princess? Fought off Pilate all on your own?” He shook his head as he gave low laugh. “No, he just would have killed us both. In truth, it was better you fled. I won’t deny it, I was angry with you for the first century or so, but I understood why you did it. After the first thousand years, I was glad you did. Better you fled and lived, than stayed and died with me. That I wouldn’t have been able to bear.”

“Not ready to give up the competition yet?” She asked with a small smile.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I couldn’t imagine a life without such an infuriating creature as you in it, Princess. I have to admit it, you are nothing like how I expected the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar to be.” His hand reached out to teasingly stroke her cheek, and a flare of warmth surged through her. 

“No? How so?”

“I’ll admit, you do have your moments. Like when you slapped me in the throne room,” Caliban smirked. “You have your darkness, but there is so much light in you, so much innocence still. I had never before seen a creature as pure as you before you appeared on the beach that day. I had almost believed that another angel had been cast down to walk among us.”

“Is there purity still? Innocence? I’m not so sure about that. I think that the Church of Night and my father have stripped me of all of that. The person I’m becoming, the person I must become if I wish to rule…..it scares me. It scared me that I will become twisted until I’m someone that my friends and aunties don’t recognize. It scares me, but it also excites me.”

“Then let us rule as one. Let me be king, the iron fist that strikes and keeps the hordes in line, the sword who passes judgement on all that fall before us. And you shall be queen, merciful to those you see fit, yet vengeful in the name of those you seek justice for.”

Sabrina could see it now, this life he described. To have someone else, besides her father and Lilith who understood the stress of ruling, to be on her side when everyone else wanted to go the other way, it was more than she had ever imagined. “Rule as one? Is that even possible?”

Caliban moved closer to her, so close she could feel his warm breath fan across her face.“It is. Marry me.”

“I just got out of my relationship, Caliban. I don’t think marriage is exactly what I need to jump into at this moment.”

“Then let it be merely political. “ His gaze dropped to her lips. “Perhaps more…..carnality shall come as time passes.” 

She had to take a step back, to turn away. The air around them becoming heavy as his suggestion hung in the air between them. She needed space, to breathe and think, away from the temptation that was the sight of his shirtless chest and hungry gaze. “Carnality? I barely know you.”

“True, but that could change. Besides, barely knowing you didn’t stop me from taking lashes for you.”

“I never asked you to do that for me. I could have taken them, you know? I’m stronger than I look.”

“Oh I know that,Princess. But I was right in what I said before.”

“Which was what?”

“You’re too pretty for scars.”

And then he kissed her, and it was nothing like she had experienced before. Her kisses with Harvey had been sweetness and innocence, clumsy as they experienced for the first time; With Nick, there had been passion, but he had known wheat he had liked and shown her, guiding her through with expertise. But with Caliban…..There was passion. Tongues battling for dominance as hands traced over skin, fingers combing through curls. There was no denying that there was lust, the way his eyes had always been raked down her body was a path now followed by his hands; she had given into her fingers near constant desire to trace the hard muscles of his chiseled chest that he had always shown off. And yet, there was still sweetness, his hands coming up to cradle her head as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. When she pulled back for air, Sabrina couldn’t help it as she nuzzled her nose gently against his. A slow smile stretched across Caliban’s lips as he allowed her lungs a brief moment of reprieve before he ducked his lips once more to her willing ones. No, this kiss was noting like she had experienced before. 

Much sooner than she was wanting, the kiss came to a sudden end as a quiet cough sounded behind her. Cheeks flaming, Sabrina turned to find Ambrose there between the stacks. Disapproval and interest in his eyes as he eyed the demon prince. “Cousin, I may have found something.”

Sabrina couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes as she turned back to him, but she knew she had to diffuse the situation quickly. Already, the demon prince was bristling with his displeasure at the interruption, and with little powers left, Ambrose was in no shape for a fight. Nor was she really in the mood to get between them. “Caliban, I’ll call you when I need you.”

At first, it looked as if he was going to argue with her, but then he changed his mind, “As you wish, Princess,” and very dramatically disappeared into a column of fire.

Ambrose just smirked at her, before turning around and walking away. And Sabrina knew that her ‘conversation’ with Caliban was far from over. Something told her, that this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and make sure you click the link down below for my Tumblr if you want to check out my mood boards that help me create, as well as staying up to date on what I'm working on!
> 
> https://cvaughn6.tumblr.com


End file.
